Romantic Moments
by xxarmisteadxx
Summary: Sakura won against Ino and guess who's the prize? HAHA. Random but for me cute! R&R, wonderful people! :
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey!! Well, I'm not really of a SasuSaku fan but...I find them cute!! So this is for their fans out there!! :) Please review after reading 'cause it makes my day!! Thanks!

DISCLAIMER: I don't and can't own them because someone already does... T.T

**Romantic Moments**

By:

Xxarmisteadxx

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: I HEAR ONLY YOU...

Tick, tock, tick, tock…

"Oh! Sakura, you're still here?" A woman in her 40's noticed the pink haired girl still sitting on their couch. "Aren't you supposed to be on the dance now?"

But the girl didn't even try to look at her mother. Sakura was definitely pissed off. She has been sitting there for almost 2 hours wearing that daring bright pink dress bought by her father last week in preparation for their High School dance. Like every other girl at the school, she was really looking forward to this party because finally she won against Yamanaka Ino, the school's most famous girl. And not to mention, Sakura's most hated person.

If there is what you call 'best friends', Sakura and Ino were the complete opposite because instead of this word, they are 'WORST ENEMIES'…always fighting, bickering…The two have already battled it out even for little things. Last week, Ino and Sakura had a Best-Eating Contest and they turned the eating area in a battlefield. Just last Monday, they were fighting about who gets to sit on the front row of the classroom and last Tuesday, they were shouting at each other just because of their different opinions about a teacher.

Just the day before yesterday though, they made a deal about getting the highest score in Physics. Unlike the last fights they had, this time, they actually have a trophy to the person who would win.

Guess who the prize is?

Uchiha Sasuke.

Yup! None other than the resident heartthrob of their school, Uchiha Sasuke. He is the prize for Sakura's and Ino's battle now. Well…Sasuke agreed to such deal just because he's having a hard time choosing girls from their school to ask out for the dance and realizing that Ino and Sakura are quite a bunch of what Naruto calls, 'hot chicks', he fell in with being the prize.

Sakura won that deal and so Sasuke _should _be her date for the dance.

Now, Sakura is getting really bothered because of this 'trophy' she won. Is he really coming? She's losing hope.

"Is he not here yet?" her mom worriedly rushed to sit beside her.

"Hmph. Obviously." She sounded so gloomy it's as if tomorrow is the day she'd be buried six feet under.

"Wait for him a little while longer dear…I'm sure he'll—"

Like it was on cue, someone knocked at the front door. Mrs. Haruno answered, "Wait a minute!" and opened it since Sakura is too tired (from thinking) to stand up.

Sakura saw her mother nod to the person she was talking with in the doorstep and doomed herself when she knew it wasn't Sasuke.

_Dammit, Sasuke! I'm already decaying here! _She threw her head back and stared at the ceiling, frustrated about the world.

Next thing she heard was a click from their door and the footsteps of her mom nearing her.

"Sakura…bad news…" Her mother's voice was caught.

She immediately sensed the seriousness enveloped within it and faced her mother. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Well…That was Sasuke's butler."

Just from the mention of his name, a light of hope sparkled from inside her. But her mom stayed real grim about it so she refrained herself from going out of control and go hysterical.

"So, where's Sasuke?" She urged her mother.

"Well…actually…"

* * *

Cough, cough, cough…

He stayed resting on the bed. His condition is getting worse and his feelings weigh down on it more since he has a woman waiting for him.

That girl is 'somewhat' important to him...he cares for her. Ever since they knew each other from 6th grade, he kind of developed this feeling for her. She's really different from all the other girls, he had admitted and he seemed quite attracted to her sometimes. Even in his dreams, he could see her.

Haruno Sakura.

She's really not that of a bomb. She's actually pretty simple. Yeah. Pretty and simple. And she understands him. She's the only girl who could actually talk to him the way she does and even with their little talks, he could really say that she has a good heart.

She's just like an angel…

Cough, cough, cough…

Okay. Maybe he should stop thinking about her so much. He's having this severe headache and thinking already kills him.

He twisted and turned and squirmed. He whispered a weak 'Ouch' and clenched a handful of his blanket. He needed some rest but he would rather be in the dance than in his bed though.

Knock, knock.

"C-come in."

The door opened. A man dressed in an elegant tuxedo bowed and then smiled to his master and said, "Young master, someone is here to visit you."

_Visit? Who else knew about my condition? _He asked himself. "Who is it?" He then asked his butler.

The sound of stilettos clanking against the tiled floor came echoing at the halls outside his room and Sasuke immediately recognized the person even when she just spoke a simple, "Thanks." to his butler.

_What the fuck is she doing here?!_ He almost screamed.

Who would want the girl you are quite attracted to visit you and see you lying on your bed, crying out for help because of some stupid fever?! Nope. Definitely NOT this guy.

As soon as she got beside her, Sasuke gave her a sharp look.

_Uh…what did I do now?_ She smiled him a smile so shy yet so sincere…

Instead of doing what he had planned to do which is to get her out of his mansion, he offered her a seat next to him…which is really out of his character. He was too captured by the smile she gave him that it made him change his mind.

"What're you doing here?" Was his cold greeting. He looked away from the girl sitting at his left side and continued scolding himself for letting her sit.

"Well…your butler told me you had a fever. So…"

"It isn't your business." He stated firmly.

"Sasuke, I just want you to know that it's okay." She spoke sweetly and Sasuke could see her smile even if he has her back on her. "I understand and thanks for asking your butler to tell it to me."

"Tsche. Is that all?" _Act like yourself, Sasuke!_ He said to himself even though contrary to what he said, he was thankful that Sakura came to visit just to tell him she understands his condition. He almost wanted to melt.

"Yeah. That's it. Also," Sasuke turned to find Sakura standing from her seat. "Get well soon, Sasuke. Goodbye." She bowed to him with a content expression on her face and she retreated from Sasuke's humongous bed.

He watched her leave…listened to the loud but exciting sound of her stilettos…he admired everything about her that evening. Even unspoken, he found the dress she was supposed to be wearing to the dance really astonishing. It was simple yet it really suits her also simple beauty.

What she wore might have suited with what he was supposed to wear for the dance too. And it also suited the corsage he was supposed to give her. Sigh…

His head ached again. _Ow…my head is spinning and…Why do I feel guilty? _He gripped at his blankets as his other hand reached his head to massage his temples. _Ugh…that girl…_

Before he even knew what he was doing, he stood up and ran hurriedly to his door. He carefully made his steps and wanted to follow Sakura. But…he couldn't manage even to walk a meter away from his bedroom door. He started going slower and he whimpered.

"ACK!!" He fell, sweating all over, his mind blank but then…he heard something…something that succeeded in reaching his brain before he totally passed out.

He heard…the wondrous sound of the fast clinking of stilettos.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

A/N: Sorry if it's somewhat ooc. :) But I just felt it would look cute. Thanks for reading! Please review too! Wait for the next chappie!!


	2. Most Beautiful

AN: Sorry if it took a while for me to update…I was actually thinking to delete this story and place it under permanent hiatus but I just wanted to write this story down so that it would stop haunting my head… Hehe! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!! The next chapter would be the last. Thanks!

**Romantic Moments**

By:

Xxarmisteadxx

* * *

CHAPTER TWO: Most Beautiful

He felt warm…all over…real warm. His fever hasn't gone down but something beside him feels good.

"Sasuke?"

Someone was calling out to him.

"Hey, are you okay now?"

Is it an angel?

"Sasuke…I'm worried."

No…it isn't an angel. It was a goddess' voice…the same voice he longed to hear before he passed out.

He opened his eyes. At first, all he could see was a bright light until it softened and this someone came into view. Then he knew, it wasn't a goddess…it was Sakura!

"Sasuke!" Sakura looked really happy. The boy lying at her lap was now awake.

"What happened?" he asked oh-so-innocently even though he knew all along what happened. He was just a little dazed about all the happenings before this had happen. He remembered everything up until he fell unconscious…he was sure he heard the sound of stilettos too. It must mean that Sakura saw him fell to the floor and helped him.

_She smells really nice…_ He thought. Sasuke blushed…something he doesn't really show to people. He argued with himself for feeling like a lovesick school girl just like those irritating ones in his school.

But then it was cut off when Sakura placed her palm against his forehead, feeling his temperature. "Looks like…your fever has gone down. Can you stand?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke just stared at her. He wondered how such girl could be kind and gorgeous at the same time. She was a hot chick, indeed! Naruto really is right.

"Oh my…hey, please answer. Is something wrong? Something hurts? Where? Mou…I can't ask for anyone's help here because I don't know where to call out." She observed the surroundings and 

found nothing but corridors which seemed endless. "Your house is really big and well, I can't just leave you here so…well, can you stand? If you can then it would be better since you're too heavy for me to carry to your room."

He was still staring at her, hypnotize by her wonder. He really found her pretty and he can't take his eyes off of her. It was like he was under her spell. Goodness gracious!

_Wow. If not an angel, nor a goddess…maybe she is a sorceress! _He continued comparing Sakura to majestic creatures seeing everything he wanted was in the girl.

He continued gazing at her. "Ouch!" His head ached a little.

"Wh-what is it? Shit. Oh no…I don't know what to do." She held him tighter and supported him into standing up. "C'mon, at least we have to take you to your room."

But Sasuke was too distracted from Sakura's moving body against him and the ache in his head that he couldn't think or even move well.

_Is it just me or is he getting a little heavier?_ She struggled in pulling him up. Sasuke limped beside her, making him heavier.

"Uhm…a little help here would be much appreciated." She suggested to the guy.

"Uh…sorry." Sasuke straightened up hurriedly but he was still red with fever.

"It's okay. Come." Sakura placed Sasuke's left arm hanging on top of her shoulders and lifted his weight a little and started walking to his room.

"You don't have to do this…" He whispered but was loud enough for the girl beside him to hear it. And to hide the sudden change in his voice, he added the title, "…bitch." But he shifted his eyes to another direction; afraid that it might discourage the girl in helping him.

He tried to sound like himself but instead he sounded like an evil, ungrateful one. Sigh…well, that's Sasuke for you.

She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah…" She opened the door. "You would rather stay there cold in the floor until someone sees you…blah, blah, blah, blah…"

There it was again. Her smile.

Sasuke almost wanted to jump out of his skin as he got a glimpse of her cheeky smile. He was afraid. Very afraid that he might really fall for this girl.

"Here." She laid him down at his bed. She covered him with his blankets and tucked him like she was his mother. She sat down beside him.

"Thanks." He uttered, now thanking God because she wasn't going anywhere yet. He doesn't want her to leave yet.

But she didn't answer. Instead, shades of pink grew on the surface of her cheeks while she smiled inwardly to herself. Sasuke gave her a quizzical look.

"What's wrong?" He asked, curious why she got that kind of reaction.

"Hm…" She shook her head. "It's nothing." She giggled softly, her eyes twinkling. He just thanked her! She knew it wasn't the right time to activate her fan girl mode but he said that word so pleasantly that she almost forgot her name.

Plus, it was the first time that Sasuke thanked her. Usually, he would rather ignore her but now, he just saw her hard work and thanked her!

Sasuke turned to the other side, away from Sakura. He continued what he was supposed to say to her before she left a while ago.

"Haruno…" He called her.

Sakura awoke from fantasizing and frowned. It was 'Haruno" again. He had never called her by her first name. Why does he have to be so formal…? Then again, he's too rude too whenever he calls her different kind of names…example of which is 'bitch'. Why couldn't he just call her FOR ONCE by her first name? Her name is supposed to be there so that people could call them out.

"Yes?" She felt weak. Well…who was she for Sasuke to be friendly to her? She's just his date, anyway.

"That dress you're wearing…" He trailed off.

Sakura's eyes fell on herself. She checked if anything's wrong with how her dress looked but there was none. So, she asked, "Does it…look that bad to you?"

"No!" He immediately answered much to Sakura's surprise. He mentally kicked himself for making her think it looked bad. "I mean…no." He said discreetly unlike the first time he said it.

She blushed despite herself and her heart beat faster. "Th-thanks."

Sasuke took his time in processing that word. She said thanks…meaning he just flattered her with the compliment even though it was disguised in something not too obvious.

"This is a present from my father." She added. Sasuke looked over his shoulder and found her with her head down, playing with the little beads embedded in her skirt. "He told me I should be the most beautiful girl in the dance. Giggle."

_Well…you would surely be. _"Oh…" He simply answered. "I find you beautiful in it."

She opened her big eyes and sat still. "Thanks. I'm glad." She wasn't thinking straight anymore…She was too happy to be sane at all!

"Welcome. That's what I was supposed to say a while back…before I passed out. Also…sorry…" He whispered the last words to himself but Sakura gladly accepted them.

She nodded. "Don't worry! It's okay! I mean, I don't want to dance with a guy who is burning with fever, right? That would be asking too much from you." She waved her hands in front of her defensively.

"I just…I was really looking forward to this."

A pang inside his heart made him wince at what she said. Now, he felt some kind of ungrateful monster who just got blamed for destroying the world.

He saw her sigh and she fell silent beside him. He didn't mean for him to get sick. It wasn't his fault that his driver didn't fetch him earlier yesterday that he decided he'd walk on his own getting caught by the sudden pouring of the rain. No! Of course it wasn't his fault!

Although, he felt somewhat responsible for the pregnant silence stretching between the two of them so he decided to break it.

"I know you still are."He said knowingly and confidently. He fixed his gaze to her face. He saw it turn slightly pink.

"Well…you're right. I'm still kinda looking forward to the dance." She flashed him suddenly with a sweet beam. "I wanted to dance with you."

Her facial expression grew lonelier by the moment.

Yes. He knew that. He knew that Sakura likes him. He knew she was excited for the dance. It wasn't surprising anymore although it warmed his heart so much.

Sakura knew that Sasuke know about her feelings for him. It was obvious. And she needs not to hide it. What she didn't know was he likes her too.

"I see…well…" He avoided her stare and eyed the side table beside him. "I…well…I kinda thought…"

She waited patiently for what he was about to say. She doesn't have anything to say anyway.

He stiffened all of a sudden."It wouldn't be so bad to dance with you too." He said all in one lasting breath.

He clamped his mouth with his hand after talking that outright to her. He has never told anyone before or even gave anyone a hint about what he sincerely felt. He looked like some kind of a wimp right now.

But Sakura appreciated what he just said. To her, it was some sort of compliment that really brought sparks within her. She felt her face grow like an overgrown tomato and she felt hot when she saw him clamping his mouth meaning that he just let something important slip from his tongue.

She smiled at him.

But when Sasuke looked at her, he couldn't help but ask…

"Are you mad?"

That was the next thing she didn't expect for him to ask. She wanted to strangle him for looking at her like that. He melted her with his gaze and she just felt even more vulnerable and fragile in front of him.

"No…I'm not." She sighed. "How could I? It wasn't like it's your fault you acquired a fever, right?" She tucked her hair behind her ear.

She just mused what he was thinking a while ago. It was no one's fault. But he still felt guilty because she doesn't deserve this. That dress she was wearing is too beautiful that it really needs some showing off.

He pushed the blanket away from him and sat up, having something on mind. Sakura regarded him with a curious look. He winked back at her and stood up.

"What time is it?" He asked not glancing at her direction.

"Uhm…9:07 pm…Why? Do you have some curfew or something?" She stood with him as she stared at her wristwatch.

Instead of answering, he threw a question to her."And the dance ends at 10 sharp, right?" He approached his cabinet and opened it, revealing hundreds of clothes.

"Sasuke? Are you—"

"Quit asking. And don't thank me. I'm not doing this for you." He got one of the tuxedos kept clean and new inside his cabinet. It was dark and with gray stripes.

"You're going to the dance?! But—"

"Correction: I am going to the dance…with you." He removed his pajamas without warning and caused Sakura to jump and turn away, blushing madly.

She half-covered her eyes when she successfully turned herself away from him. "B-but…Sasuke! You're not…Look, there's no need to…"

She was cut off again. This time, Sasuke finished buckling his belt and was now doing the buttons of his top. He didn't answer until he has his tuxedo ready.

"Hey." he headed to Sakura's direction and grabbed her arm.

She was pulled to turn. She faced Sasuke who was now clad with honorable clothes. He handed a black neck tie to her and motioned for her to fix it around his neck. She complied but with a worried face.

"Oi, you're not going to that dance with a frown, right? Especially when you're with me." His face was serious. He was cheering her up.

Sakura accidentally pushed the tie tight in his neck that he almost choked. "Ugh!!" He coughed and coughed while Sakura was taken aback.

She bowed repeatedly to him. "Sorry! Sorry!"

Sasuke looked up to her and pulled her with him. "Fix it." He demanded. "Carefully this time." He folded his arms, waiting patiently as the girl did what he asked.

"But…Sasuke…are you sure?" She expertly folded the tie and tightened it without him getting hurt.

"We have less than an hour. You don't have time to back out as my date." He threatened her.

"You're not feeling good now, right?" She finished fixing the tie and her hands fell at her sides. "I understand that. Don't force yourself."

"I'm not forcing myself. I want to go to the dance too, for your information." He went to his mirror and sprayed some perfume. He reached for something in the drawers and went back to her. "Besides, I don't want you to look so rejected. Let's enjoy the rest of the night, 'kay?"

He produced a beautiful corsage behind him and placed it carefully to Sakura's dress. It was white and it was gorgeous with her carrying it.

She half-wanted to glomp him right now for being such a gentleman and half-wanted to slap him for being too reckless for someone like her. But she knew jumping to him might disgust him and slapping him might turn him off so she did neither.

She just smiled. "You're very thoughtful, Sasuke-kun. Thanks." It was barely audible but Sasuke caught it and nodded.

Soon, they were walking hurriedly in the corriders of Sasuke's mansion. When they reached the ground floor, in one snap of Sasuke's finger, all the maids lined up beside the red carpet laid out before them and bowed to wish them a good evening.

They rode an elegant limousine and they were silent throughout the ride. No one dared to break the silence this time. She stared by the window, observing the world behind the tinted glass of the car's windows. Sasuke often took glances of her not letting her notice. He didn't feel quite dizzy yet…his headache seems to lie low and he was fine.

When they arrived, the guards standing at the gate recognized the car and led them to a reserve parking slot.

Sasuke was the first to go out. He rounded the car until he reached the door beside Sakura. He opened it and offered her a hand.

"It's okay…I can go out myself." She told him with assurance. But he still insisted and helped her nonetheless.

"We're here. I can't believe it." She murmured while they give their tickets to the girl in the booth. She was eyeing the place with dreamy eyes. The lighting was amazing and the atmosphere was so romantic! Wow.

Sasuke held her hand and let it hang and hooked with his arm, escorting her inside the big dancing hall. "You're father is good in choosing clothes."

Sakura glanced up to him. "Hm? How so?" They walked fairly fast enough to reach a table at the corner of the hall.

Everyone was busy to even notice them. They were all in the dancefloor dancing to the beat of the latest musics.

"Well…cause…you really are the most beautiful girl here in the dance." He pulled a seat for her.

"Uhm…th-thanks." She could feel her heart boom in nervousness.

All was perfect. She was enjoying herself even though Sasuke and she stayed quiet in each other's company. She watched all the pairs swing and glide gracefully as they create good vibes for everybody. Sasuke has bothered himself just for her and he said she was beautiful. She wanted to faint, swoon over him and scream her happiness.

Suddenly, an announcer said something about a last dance. The music transformed from hip-hop to slow. The song was lovely and it was passionate. She wanted to dance…Sasuke told her earlier in the mansion that he, too wanted to dance with her.

Almost like an instinct, she turned to him. She saw him smiling at her. It brought a smile on her lips too then he stood up and went beside her.

"Uh…why?" She asked when he suddenly offered a hand to her.

"Let's dance." He said coolly. His eyes never wavering in looking straight at hers.

She beamed at him, really thankful for this wonderful opportunity. _Thank you, Lord!!_ She shouted inside her mind.

"Sure." She laid her small hand with his big, protecting ones and he gently helped her stand up and made their way towards the crowd.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

AN: Did you like it? Hope you did! Thanks for reading!! :)


End file.
